


Nightmares

by ChessPargeter



Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/ChessPargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Trellis bond after Emily has a nightmare. Takes place after book 6. Some slightly hinted Tremily, but mostly just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Trellis stood on the balcony of the ship. His white hair waved in the wind. He propped his head on his palm while he looked out into the distance. The clouds swirled in the dark sky. Everyone else was asleep, but he just wasn't tired. His mind just wouldn't stop racing. He couldn't help but think about what they were going to do when they faced his father. Would they be able to face him? Would they even survive that long?

Trellis' thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. His head whipped around. He ran towards the alarming sound. He ran down the hallway until he reached where the noise had originated. It was Emily's room.

Trellis opened the door, and Emily was sitting up in bed. The lamp on the side table illuminated the small, metallic room. Her long red hair hung in front of her face and her body was drenched in sweat. She was panting, and looked absolutely terrified.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Trellis asked, worry and panic filling his voice.

"Trellis? What the hell are you doing here?" she said in reply, still panting.

"I was up and I heard a scream. Seriously, are you okay?"

Emily relaxed her breathing. "I'm fine."

"You're obviously not." Trellis quietly closed the large door and walked into the room. He sat at the end of Emily's bed. His long legs hung off the edge and his elbows were propped on his knees. "What happened?" he asked coolly.

Emily curled up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees. "I had a nightmare," she mumbled.

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah, one I hadn't had in years. The one, about my Dad"

"Oh. I've never heard you talk about him before."

"I don't like talking about him." She took a deep breath. "He, he died when I was 10."

Trellis looked very sad and shocked. He had no idea. No one in the Hayes family had ever talked about this.

"I'm, I'm sorry Emily. I never knew."

"Yeah, because I don't talk about him. Not really a happy topic." Emily sounded angry as she spoke. She buried her fingernails in her skin, trying to keep herself from tearing up. She wasn't going to let herself cry. She hadn't cried since that day 4 years ago, and she definitely wasn't going to cry now.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry. Just a bit shaken up."

"Yeah, understandably. Believe me, I get it."

Emily looked at him angrily. "How the hell can you get it? Did you watch your own father fall off a cliff to his death?!"

"Well, no..."

"Then shut up!"

The silence hung in the air for a long time. Emily looked at Trellis with fury in her eyes. Trellis looked down to avoid her gaze.

"My mother is dead," Trellis said under his breath.

Emily looked up. 'What?" she said confused.

"My mother died, a very long time ago. I can barely remember who she was, just bits and pieces. But I know she 's dead. I still have nightmares of her, begging for her life. But I never see her face." He gave a small, sad chuckle.

"Funny isn't it? I can remember that she's no longer alive, but I can't even remember what she looked like."

Emily looked shocked to say the very least. She had never seen the elf prince look so vulnerable. He had no armor, his white hair hung messy in front of his eyes. He looked sad, even though he was trying his hardest to hide it. Even with his though he was hiding his sadness, Trellis, a practical stone statue, looked like an actual person.

"I'm sorry Trellis, I shouldn't have assumed..."

Trellis looked up. He didn't look sad, just understanding. "Hey, it's okay. I've said never anything either. I guess we're both mysteries."

Emily gave a sad smile. "Guess so."

Looking at each other, it was hard to believe that it was only two years ago they were enemies. They hated each other and battled many times. But now, here they were, in the same place at the same time, but fighting on the same side. Emily had never thought of Trellis as more than a danger to her family before. But now, Emily couldn't imagine being without him. Even though Emily didn't know, Trellis felt the exact same way.

Emily let out a loud yawn.

"You feeling tired?" Trellis asked.

"Kind of, but I really don't want to sleep. I don't feel like another nightmare," replied.

Trellis pondered this for a moment. "Hey, how about I stay here? If it looks like you're having a nightmare, I'll wake you up."

Emily looked at him with a slight smile. "Really?"

Trellis smiled back. "Really."

Emily yawned again. She lay back down on her soft bed. Trellis pulled her blanket up to her shoulder. He sat down on the ground with his back against the bed frame. He kept his arms crossed and legs stretched out as he looked up at Emily. As she felt herself drift away into sleep, Emily needed to say one thing.

"Trellis?" she said sleepily.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thanks."

Trellis smiled. "Your welcome, Emily."

The next morning, as she went to check on Emily, Karen Hayes saw both her daughter and the elf prince sleeping peacefully, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
